


A Torch to Carry/ Cassandra Cain one shot

by dug_bishop



Series: DC oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dug_bishop/pseuds/dug_bishop
Summary: Cass becomes Batman and pretty much everyone is dead. Heavy, heavy angst.





	A Torch to Carry/ Cassandra Cain one shot

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,753
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and request so comment down below it y'all have something specific in mind

The knight was dead. He had put up a big fight before going, but in the end, Bruce Wayne was meant to be buried next to his parents. The rest of them were scattered around the globe. Dick’s body was back in Romania, his hometown. Jason was believed to be somewhere down in Venezuela, buried in a cartel’s graveyard. Tim had been lost at sea on the way to London, his body never recovered. Steph was studying abroad in South Africa when the accident took place.  Damian was in the wind. Barbara was paralyzed. There was no one left who was eligible. No one except Cass.

After suiting up, Alfred handed her a set of keys.

“Please keep it intact,” he begged. He was being immensely strong for someone who lost most of his family, but anyone could see the toll it was starting to take on him. His hair was growing gray quicker and the bag under his eyes only grew each time Cass saw him. His thin face grew even gaunter and his eyes sadder. Cass nodded in response to his comment.

“I’ve redesigned your suit to better accommodate for your new task,” Barbara said. She didn’t look well at all; her hair was unkempt and dirty, her eyes still red from the endless nights of sobbing. Her hands were shaking all the time now and she looked like she had stopped eating. Cass bowed in gratitude.

As she turned, she heard Alfred quietly mutter, “Please come back to us. We have nothing left without you.” Cass paused before she turned around and embrace the two of them. The three of them stood there, every worry, fear, grief, and strife coming out. Barbara started crying again and Alfred never seemed ready to let go. A breeze blew through the empty cave, a whisper of sorts. Cass heard the ghosts of laughter; loud bellowing snorts, tiny trickling giggles, joyful living chuckles. She heard faint the arguments that had occurred over the years; from why Todd couldn’t just “eat Jerry” to why “Little Wing” needs a place back at the manor. From why Damian couldn’t “just beat Tim with his left pinkie toe” to Dick’s uncleanliness with “all of his goddamn cereal bowls”. She tasted the memory of hot chocolate as she and the others gathered around the bat computer to watch Christmas movies because someone totally destroyed the heater and they were sticking to tradition whether Jason liked it or not. She saw the sparring matches-turned-pillow fights that Steph had– with almost anyone she trained with– flash before her eyes. She remembered the safe feeling, the warm feeling, she had whenever Bruce gave her that look; the one where he wanted to tell her how proud he was but couldn’t find the right words. The one where he tried hard to be the good father he should be. The one he gave Jason any time the two were in a room together. The one he had when Damian described his day at school or when Dick talks about his day at the precinct. The one he gave Tim when he had finally finished that one case and the one gave Steph whenever she beat one of the boys in sparring.

Those were the memories she had to hold on to in order to keep going. She pulled away from the other two, each of them having spilled enough tears to drown the world individually. She turned to face the large black car behind her. She started walking slowly towards it.

Once she was out of the cave and driving to her patrol route, something happened. The car had started talking.

“Welcome Cassandra,” the AI said as soon as it was booted up. Cass frowned; maybe this was something Bruce had added before he died. He certainly never had it in the car before that she was certain of. She could only imagine what troubles the boys would have gotten into with the tech. Cass smiled briefly at the thought for a second but eventually the painful idea that she would never see those become a reality came over her and the smile dropped.

“Bruce left you a few auto messages,” the voice continued. “Would you like to listen?” Cass hummed out a small “yes” and the voice went silent. For a second Cass thought she had broken something but then someone else started talking.

“Hello, Cassandra.” She choked when Damian started speaking. “If you are listening to this, that means… well, that means we’re dead. And you’re the last one. How unfortunate…. Anyway, take care of my father’s car. It’s very important to me.” And that was the end of that.

“Play the next message?” the AI asked. Cass struggled out an affirmation and the next message started.

“I love you, Cass,” Damian sobbed. “Please… Please keep fighting. Please? For me?” The message ended with Cass hearing the poor boy sobbing. The tears were falling harder now.

“Play the next message?” Cass nodded.

“Uh hey Cassie,” Tim whispered. “Bruce had this idea to save messages for everyone in case… well, you know. So uh, if you’re listening to this, I guess I’m dead.” He scoffed.

“I probably went out with a bang right?” he asked sadly before clearing his throat. “Who am I kidding, I probably wrecked the car from lack of sleep or caffeine overdose. Well anyway, Cassie… take care of yourself. Don’t miss my self-destructive ass too much, alright?…. I love you, Cassie.”

The AI didn’t even ask the next time. “Hello sissy! It’s your girl Steph… If you’re listening to this… well, I guess that means I didn’t make it as far as I wanted too. Which is fine… If you’re still there fighting, then that’s all that matters. I love you girlie.”

“‘Sup Cassie-Cass. It’s me your favorite brother, Dick. I know it’s hard but you can do it. I know you can. If any of us could do it… it’s you…. I love you, Cass. Be strong. I know you can be.”

“It’s me… Jason… Bruce is making me to this stupid thing… I don’t think it’s needed… But whatever. So… don’t freak out… you’ll fine Cain…. Don’t miss my stupid ass too much.” he chuckled. “You can do it, Cass. Just keep pushing…. You… I… I-I liked having you as a sibling…. You’ll do great things, Cass. I…. Whatever. Bye.”

Cass had pulled over to the side of the road, sobbing as the messages just kept coming. Her heart was thumping against her chest painfully, yearning to be with her family again. But she couldn’t be. Once she had calmed down, the last message started.

“It’s Bruce, Cass… If you’re listening to this, then I’m dead. I’m sorry this has been put on you. You… deserve more than to carry on with my life choices. But… I’m… I’m sorry Cass. I… I love you, Cass. I love you all… but Cass… you will always hold a special place in my heart. I love you… and I’m sorry. Again. Keep pushing my beautiful daughter. You can do it. I will always be with you. We… all will be with you. You are never alone. I’m sorry again. And I love you.”

Cass had run out of tears by this point, the tears streaks on her cheeks drying underneath the cowl. They were right. She had to keep pushing. She couldn’t let their deaths, their sacrifice, go to waste. She would honor them, cherish them, and love them unconditionally until she could see them again. She pulled the Batmobile away from the side of the road and took off again. As she was driving the AI booted up again.

“It looks as if Commissioner Gordon wants to see you, Cassandra.” In the cloudy overcast skies, the bright symbol of a bat shone across the night; a symbol of hope and determination to the city. Cass pressed down further on the gas pedal, she pushed the car faster so she could get to her destination quicker.

Once she was on top of the Police Station, she saw Gordon facing out over the city. Age was starting to take effect on him; his hair was grayer than when Cass first met him, his face growing gaunt with age and the foreboding fear that was gripping the both of them. She walked up from behind him and stood next to him.

“So he’s really gone,” Gordon muttered, almost sounding defeated. Cass merely nodded.

Gordon sighed. “And the rest?”

Cass was quiet as she thought about how to break the news to Gordon. “With Bruce,” is all she ended up saying. Gordon sucked in a breath and Cass saw him squeeze his eyes shut out of the corner of her eye.

“Just me,” she muttered.

She and the commissioner were quiet for a heartbeat.

“No.” Cass glanced at Gordon.

“It’s not just you,” Gordon chuckled sadly. “You have me, Babs, and Alfred. The four of us can figure it out together Batman.” Cass opened her mouth to argue but Gordon held up a hand to silence her.

“Bruce wanted to make a symbol. A title. The Batman is not on person Cass. The Batman is Bruce. It is Dick. It is Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Steph, you, me, even Alfred. The Batman is every good person in the world personified. When Bruce died he did not leave you with a costume. He left you with a name, a torch. You are the Batman now. And the Batman is never alone. No matter how many times he claims to be a lone wolf.” Gordon chuckled at his comment and Cass’s mouth twitched to create a hint of a smile.

As she gazed out over the city, she knew Gordon was right; she was the symbol of hope and determination for the city. She was the Batman. And she not alone. She could feel her family and friends, both those who had been lost and the ones still here, around her. She felt their love, their faith, their happiness, their fears.

Gordon spoke breaking her from her thoughts. “Go on Batman. This is your city.” A breeze blew by and Cass thought she felt a hand on her shoulder and a whisper through her ear.

‘Onward Cass,’ the wind muttered, sounding like Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph, and Damian all mixed together. ‘We will always be here for you.’

With that reassurance, the Batman leaped off the Police Station roof and soared into the night.


End file.
